Create a Demigod
by Misstyfoot
Summary: This story focuses on the Demigod daughter of Poseidon, Pelagia and her best friends on her quest. Her friend are: A son of Apollo, A daughter of Apollo, Daughter of Hephaestus and a daughter of Hades, Arianna. The rules regarding the demigods are inside.
1. Create a demigod

Okay guys, I know I have another create your demigods story out, but it's been so long, that I'm starting over. My main character is the daughter of Poseidon and this takes place 50 years into the future. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANY CHILD OF POSEIDON. PELAGIA IS THE ONLY ONE! No Child of Hades either, unless you make them babies. I will also allow a child (Preferably a daughter) of Triton. I'm also accepting hunters of Artemis.

A couple of questions: How would Percy (He's 70 something years old in this story mind you) react to a little sister? What about Nico? Who could be the new camp director since Dionysus time is up? Now answer these and I'll record them and fit you into the story somehow. Remember this takes place 50 years after the Titan War so I want names like Avalon, Ceranna, Zephyros and Bryda.

* * *

Campers Application:

Name (First and last and nickname)

Godly Parent:

Human Parent/Siblings:

History (Brief):

Age:

Birth date:

Skin Color (White/black or other. Pale or Tan):

Eye:

Hair:

Height:

Clothing style (keep it brief):

Jewelry:

Summer Camper or Year rounder:

Likes:

Dislike:

Fatal Flaw:

Best Friends: (With what kinds of campers based on Cabin):

Quote:

Abilities:

Theme Song:

Favorite Songs:

Where will they most likely be found out in camp?

Do they get along with cabin mates?

Personality:

Weapon(s):

Fears, hopes and dreams:

Weakness and strengths:

Want a love interest?

If yes, what kind of person? Like from what cabin and what do you want in them?

Hobbies:

Famous siblings they want to meet (Like Pelagia wants to meet Percy)?

What does their area of the cabin like?

Hometown:

Status (Camper, Cabin Counselor, co-counselor or senior camper):

* * *

If you want to be a teacher/trainer you don't live in the cabins, you live in the big house. I'll only pick so many.

* * *

Hunters Application:

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent (Yes or No. If yes who, if no, disregard this question):

Famous parent (Like Robert E. Lee)?

Birth date:

Demigod abilities (If a demigod):

Appearance:

Time Period (Describe the time period they are from):

Why did she become a hunter?

Personality:

Do they still have siblings still living? Do they visit brother and sisters?

If they're dead, do the visit in the underworld?

If they have brothers, do they visit them? What do they think of their brothers? (Think back on Thalia and Jason)

* * *

I'll Accept Children of The big three, expect from Poseidon and no teen children of Hades. From all the Olympians expect for Artemis and Hestia (Maybe one or two (at least a daughter) of Hera and she stores them away somewhere). From the minor gods that are listed on the camp half-blood wiki. I will also allow campers from Thanatos and Triton. The Parent rule doesn't apply to hunters. So there can be Poseidon and Hades daughters in the hunters.

Does anyone have Title ideas for me?


	2. Demigods

Well guys, I'm writing this from the Hospice Center, my great-grandfather is admitted here and isn't doing too well. Um, well anyway, I need to clarify a few things. You can make up to 5 characters.

I NEED some male names and I need one for my main male character. He is 13, and he is the best friend (and future boyfriend) of my character Pelagia. He is a son of Apollo and his whole childhood; he has been verbally abused by his mother and ran away from home to camp (under guidance by his father) when he was 9. He only trusts, Pelagia, his half sister Apollina, with certain information.

* * *

1. I've got to have theses questions I need answering.

2. Since it's 50 years into the future (The year 2062 to be exact), Dionysus is no longer camp director, who should be camp director?

3. How should each character from the books (Let me point out that they are well into their 70's and 80's) react to their siblings, when they run into them on their quest? (Like Percy, Thalia (Well, she's a hunter), Nico, Katie etc)

4. How would those in the underworld (Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Lee and Michael etc) react to the children?

* * *

Some other things:

1. Their quest is to find answers to keep Kronos from rising again.

2. They have to talk to the demigods from the second titan war into the underworld

3. They will run into the older demigods

4. The year is 2062

5. I don't need demigods to have like red eyes etc

6. There can not be a blind hunter, they're immortal

* * *

So far I have this many Hunters and Campers:

Campers:

Pelagia Seacrest _ Poseidon

Un-named Apollo Camper

Arianna Nightstreet _ Hades

Apollina Anderson _ Apollo

Unnamed Hephaestus camper

Kivuta Seisum _ Demeter

Sabrine West _ Triton

Zenna Fort _ Odyne

Evalenga Terrance _ Hecate

* * *

Hunters:

Zahara Lo Sada_Ariadne

Zatara Lincoln_ Abraham Lincoln and Selene

An unnamed hunter

* * *

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. If you can, Send more campers and hunters and answer those questions. Thanks


End file.
